Crazy Times
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: A story were Sasuke and Sakura have Crazy dreams, Crazy days, and just go Crazy. SasuSaku. Rateing my change.


**_SasuSaku Fanfic_**

**_By: True Sakura Uchiha_**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

*Thoughts*

"speaking"

(me)

* * *

(Okay this is my sasusaku fanatic hope u enjoy. This story tacks place were Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are now able to teach ginning. Sasuke left but that was 3 years ago and none of the stuff that happened in the show with Sasuke leaving to go to Orchimaru. Sasuke was put under Sakuras watch, so Sasuke was to live with Sakura in her house. Sakura was a great ninja and medical ninja she was actually #1 medical ninja. But she taught little kids as there sensei.)

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke still a sleep on the couch.

"Sasuke wake up" Sakura yelled as she hit him up side the head

" Jeez Sakura you know how to wake a guy up nicely" Sasuke said.

" Thank you now get up we have work to do" Sakura said as she left the room with a cup of coffee.

Sasuke woke up got dressed and was drinking a cup of coffee when Sakura was walking in the room and went to the fridge to get a apple to eat and sat down at the table to eat.  
" So what work do we have to do" Sasuke said

"Well I have to train some ginning and you get to help me since I have to keep a eye on you" Sakura said as she smirked at Sasuke.

When Sakura got done eating Sasuke and Sakura left to the training ground were they found three little ginning siting and waiting for her.

"Sakura-sensei" the three genin yelled.

"Sakura who is this" a girl with black hair and the same hair style as Hinata but with blue eyes like Naruto.

"This is Sasuke he is going to help you guys for a little wile Keiki" said Sakura

"Sakura why do they remind me of some of are old friends" Sasuke asked as he was looking at them.

"Well that is because Keiki, Koga, and Jiro are the kids of are friends" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke

" Kids why don't you introduce your self to Sasuke."

" Hi I'm Keiki Uzimaki"

"Troublesome I'm Koga Nara"

* * *

" What ever I'm Jiro" all the kids introduced them self.

*He looks like me but has Sakura eyes* Sasuke thought.

" Ok guys I want you to you to go practice climbing the trees again" Sakura said

"Sakura what is Jiro's last name" Sasuke wondered.

"Well Jiro doesn't like that his last name Uchiha but he is one" Sakura said to a stunned Sasuke

"What do you mean a Uchiha you didn't have a baby did you" Sasuke asked.

"No but my sister did with Itachi" Sakura said as she walked of to see how her students are doing.

*What douse she mean her sister had a baby with Itachi. How could he have a kid when he was with the akatski* "Sasuke do you think you can help me here" Sakura asked " What do you need help with" Sasuke asked as he walk to her and the tired students.

"Well I have to show them how to be able to dodge a attack in the middle of the forest without falling of the tree" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke

"Fine, but after this can we go" Sasuke said as he was still thinking how can Itachi have a kid be for him.

"Fine we will show them tomorrow then kids you can go home" Sakura said as the kids got up and left.

"Sakura can I ask you some thing" Sasuke asked as Sakura tuned around.

"Yeah" Sakura said

"Well I wanted to know if you think some time later today if we could……um……." Sasuke was cut off by Sakura

" Sasuke are you trying to ask me out" Sakura said wile looking at Sasuke with her jade green eyes.

"Yeah but only as friends ok" Sasuke said *Stupid you should of asked her if she still liked you*

" Ok Sasuke" Sakura said a little sad *OMG I can't believe that Sasuke I asked me out only as friends. *

Later that night Sasuke and Sakura left the house and went to the roman shop were they saw Naruto, Hinata and there doughtier Keiki.

" Teme, Sakura what are you doing here" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura eating a bowl of roman.

" Naruto we are here as friends hanging out, that is all" Sakura said looking at Naruto as if he was talking about them dating.

An hour went by before Naruto was done eating while Sakura, Hinata, and Keiki was talking.

" Naruto I think its time to go, I mean Keiki needs to go to sleep she has school tomorrow" Hinata said

"Ok see you later Sakura, Teme" Naruto said as the Uzimakis were leaving.

Sasuke and Sakura were leaving right after Naruto left to go home.

"Sakura can I ask you something" Sasuke said

" Yeah what is" Sakura was cut off by Sasukes lips on top of hers.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke" Sakura was finely able to say.

Then Sasuke and Sakura started to walk home with a very dull silence till they got to the front porch.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
